


A Change Of Heart and a Second Chance.

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the one who doesn't want kids, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I'm really bad at tags, Some Fluff, not too much angst, supersanta2017, twisted cannon a little to meet my own needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: After the fall out of her engagement Alex is surprised to find her best friend Lucy Lane has come to town to take care of her. With the Holidays rapidly approaching Alex suggests she goes home with Lucy and they pretend to date to help fend off any comments she gets from General Lane about her personal life.





	A Change Of Heart and a Second Chance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfEndlessWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/gifts).



> Ho, Ho, Ho! Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa!
> 
> I hope the season has been good to you, and you enjoy this fill for your prompt. I had fun writing it. I love the idea of Alex and Lucy together so when I saw the Secret Santa post on tumblr I had to apply. :)

Sitting at the bar Alex looked down into her glass, there was no evidence of the rum she'd swallowed moments ago. 

She couldn't remember why she had started drinking the stuff but she was well acquainted with it by now. The alcohol had made her feel something other than numb. She’d broken up with the love of her life two months ago, but time didn't seem to be helping so far. She'd really thought Maggie was the one. Her fiance had wanted kids, something she never thought either of them had wanted. A tiny part of her had considered it but having kids seemed too risky in their line of work. 

She didn't think she could handle it if anything happened to their children because of their jobs. She had practically raised Kara. Her sister was still a full time job, only now there was far less resentment attached. Children. This was a problem you don’t get over or willingly change your mind about. Everything was her fault, she’d made a mess of the best thing that could have ever happened to her. 

The bar was about to close but she and one other patron remained. When Alex felt a hand on her shoulder it made her jump. She reacted on instinct, getting up she wrapped a hand around a slender wrist. In a swift motion, she twisted the person's arm around their back forcing them forward toward the bar.

“Holy shit, Danvers! Let go before I kick your stupid ass! I didn’t come all the way from D.C for this, at least buy me a drink first, then we can throw down all you want.” 

“Oh, fuck! Lucy? I’m so sorry! Try not sneaking up on a woman in a poorly lit bar?” Alex scoffed. She let go of Lucy’s wrist then wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist and pulled her closer for a bear hug. “Wait, why are you here? You didn’t come all this way for me did you?”

“Let go of me first jerkface! It’s good to see you too, Alex.” Lucy had playfully complained but she’d hugged Alex in return. “Boy, you're plastered, huh?” Lucy laughed when Alex loosened her grip she turned around to hug the Agent better. 

“Kara called me, you know I had to come. You should have called me yourself, you know I would have come sooner. Now come on drunkass let’s get you out of here. some food into your stomach then into bed.”  
They may have loved hateful sounding banter but Lucy was one of her best friends, they looked out for each other. 

“You didn’t have to come and mop up after me. It’s my own damn fault that she’s gone. We were stupid and rushed into things. Feel free to say “I told you so” now...” Alex dug some money out of her wallet and threw it on the bar, she let Lucy take her hand and lead her out. 

“Hey! I’m not going to say that, Alex.” Lucy turned and swatted her in the shoulder. “I can be an insufferable asshole as much as you can, but this is not the time or place for that.” It was either her drunk state or Lucy really seemed offended.

“Sure, it was fast but you both loved each other a lot. You thought that getting married was the right thing for your relationship. Sometimes it doesn't always work out the way we planned, no matter how in love we are.” Her voice trailed off. 

With that Alex got quiet, she squeezed Lucy’s hand. 

“Thanks for coming...I missed you Major pain in my ass.” 

“Well, you’ve cleaned me up when I’ve been a mess too so….” Lucy didn’t have to say it, Alex knew what she had meant. 

“I’ve missed you too Agent Dumbass.”

This wouldn’t be the first or last time that Lucy had ushered her home from the bar and had taken care of her. 

~ 

Alex's head was pounding. Wandering into the kitchen she found Lucy making coffee. She was wearing only an oversized sweatshirt. This wasn't something Alex had expected even though Lucy had been staying with her. It was weird to see another woman there who wasn't Maggie or Kara. 

Her friend was both a sight for sore eyes and a miniature sized annoyance. Alex wiped her clammy hands on her pants and cleared her throat. 

“Luce, I’m fine. I’m grateful you are here but you don’t have to keep taking care of me. You can go home, okay?”

“It’s only breakfast, Alex. You might want to eat your eggs before they get cold.” Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to scoop coffee grounds into the filter. Lucy had been sleeping on her couch. She’d lost track of how long Lucy had been here, three weeks? she thought to herself. Alex sighed and sat on the kitchen island in front of the plate of steaming hot eggs and crisp bacon.

“Thanks for this, Luce. I appreciate it. I should be free for lunch, uh unless you have plans?”

“Kara wants to meet for lunch so she can talk my ear off about how amazing her wife is. It’s disgusting!” Alex laughed at that. She knew exactly what her sister was like. While she loved both of them, sometimes it was a bit too extra for her liking. Kara had been good about it recently.

“Ugh, I’m already nauseated at the thought." She joked. "Do you want me to meet you guys? I'm pretty sure I’ve mastered the art of distracting Kara from whatever it is that she’s rambling about.” They both laughed. Lucy set a steaming hot mug of coffee next to Alex then took a seat on the stool beside her. 

“Weren’t you just trying to get rid of me, Danvers? Now you want to come for lunch? Make up your mind!” Lucy laughed, then shoveled a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. 

“You’re welcome to join us of course, she’s your sister.” Lucy shrugged. “She’ll feel more comfortable with eating five cheeseburgers in front of me with you around.” Lucy laughed. 

“What? No! I wasn't trying to get rid of you! If I wanted to do that I’d sling you over my shoulder and dump you outside with your duffel bag.” Alex snorted into her cup of coffee.

“You might be taller than me but you’re a turd. I can whoop your ass from here to Sunday.” Lucy pointed her fork toward Alex in a threatening manner.

“Ah, I love a good threat to my life by a teddy bear in the morning.” Alex got up to scrape her plate, then put it in the dishwasher. “Hey, are you going home to for the Holidays?”

“Ugh, unfortunately. I should drag your ass with me so I don’t have to face my Father while being a disappointment and single. It doesn’t make him look good to have a daughter my age that’s still not married.” Lucy got up to take care of her dishes as well. Alex laughed at the suggestion of getting dragged along. 

“I’d rather get a root canal then meet the General during the holidays,” Alex's expression soured. “But I could go with you and tell them we’re an item, that’ll shut him up.”

“Alex, you know my Father is homophobic,” Lucy paused to think about it, chewing the inside of her cheek. “But I haven’t brought home a woman whom he respected on a professional level before. You know that might actually work to subdue his wrath.” 

“Fake dating my best friend? Easy as pie. I always wanted to get into acting. We’ll talk about it more at lunch. There’s no way I could keep something like that from Kara. She’d be relentless trying to get the truth from me. She'll say ‘Alex, don’t you think it’s too soon to be dating again? You haven’t given yourself enough time. How come you didn’t tell me you were into Lucy?’" Alex was a pro at imitating her Sister's voice. It made them both laugh. “She’d lose her mind.”

“Alex, you’re going to be late for work! I’ll text you when Kara has finally made up her mind about which restaurant she’s dragging me to.” 

~~~

“What’s this?” Alex asked as Lena placed a bottle of whiskey in her hand. 

“Well, I heard that you are going to meet General Lane during the Holidays. I happen to be the insufferable old white man in power whisperer. Trust me you’ll be needing this to soften the blow of the evening.” 

“God, you are a lifesaver, Lena!” Alex threw an arm around the other woman’s shoulders. Leaning in she placed a kiss on Lena's cheek. It dawned on her then that this bottle might be worth more than twice her extremely high rent. 

“Wait! How much is this bottle worth?”

“Oh, please! Don’t worry about it.” Lena waved off Alex’s questioning, Alex squinted at her sister-in-law. “We’re family Alex, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t help you gain some leverage with the General, hm?”

“Alright, alright!” Alex put up her hands in defence. She leads them further into her apartment, laying the bottle on the counter. An uneasy knot began to twist in her stomach. She hadn't liked lying to Lena. They were family now and she did her best to avoid lying to her family unless the situation called for it. 

“But I owe you big time for this, okay?” Alex pointed a finger in warning. “You need to let me make up for this somehow, got it?” 

“Yes Ma’am!” Alex? You didn’t send my wife off to the grocery store alone did you? She’s going to eat all the candy before any of it gets anywhere near the cookies we’re decorating.” 

“Of course not! I wasn’t born this morning, Lena. I sent Lucy with her as the adult supervision, they should be back soon. Kara's excited we found a cookie cutter with the house of El symbol. She might not eat any candy before it gets to the cookies.” 

“Rao love her!” Lena laughed. “Good, I know Lucy is the right woman for the job. You know I’m glad you two have found each other, I hated seeing you so miserable after the breakup. I see the way Lucy looks at you. It’s the same way I looked at Kara before we realized we were so hopelessly in love with each other.”

“Wait, what? You actually think so?” She asked with a look of disbelief. “Lucy looks at me like that? No, no I don’t think she does” Alex brushed it off and picked up a warm cookie from the tray, biting into it in contemplation. “I mean we’re having fun together, but we’re not in love, I mean we’re not in love yet, we could get there.”

“Alex, you’re an exceptional woman, I don’t see how someone like Lucy Lane wouldn’t fall in love with you. Aside from Kara, Lucy is your best friend, isn’t she? I see the way you look at her too, Alex. Friends don’t look at each other that way, take it from me, I had to learn that the hard way.”

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It seemed like all the pretending she and Lucy had been doing was paying off. Lena thought there was far more to it then what it was. Did she feel that way about Lucy? She didn’t think so...

“Are you alright?” Lena asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Alex’s forearm. Alex appreciated that Lena was so affectionate once you got to know her. Kara needed someone like that, and she liked having a second sister. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex assured. 

Lena folded her arms and shot Alex a pointed look.

“Okay, okay fine.” On any given day Alex could go toe to toe in a stare down with anyone, but with Lena's knack for it she had a great challenge. Alex folded her arms leaning back against the counter in a petulant manner. 

“Lucy and I are not actually a couple. We’ve been faking the whole thing. We came up with this plan so we can show General Lane that Lucy has her life together. We thought it might make him less judgmental over the holidays.

“In that case, you might want to remind Lucy that it’s all for show. It looks to me like she’s into it a great deal more than she’s been letting on. The two of you are having far too much fun with this.”

“Pfft, don’t be ridiculous!” Alex hopped up on the counter. “I do not have feelings for Lucy Lane. We’re only friends!”

“That’s what we said for an entire year.” Lena held up her wrist showing Alex the evidence that was her wedding bracelet. 

“What? This is so not the same as that at all. You’re reading too much into it.”

“Whatever you say Agent Hopeless...”

~

There wasn’t any real reason for them to be holding hands in the airport but they had been. Lucy had told her they had better start acting like a couple now before they got to Metropolis in a few hours. As much as she hadn’t wanted to admit it it was comforting. Flying still made her uneasy, unless she was flying on the Supergirl express. She trusted her sister more than any flying tin can. The last thing she needed was flashbacks of the plane she'd been on over two years ago going down. She’d flown since Kara saved her but that was on DEO jets. Looking on the bright side they were currently sitting in business class. 

Ice clinked together her glass as the flight attendant poured her another glass of rum. Lucy shot her an incredulous look. 

“You’re not actually my girlfriend, remember? You don’t get to judge.” Alex laughed, bringing the glass to her lips. 

“Well, that might be true but that won’t stop me from preventing you from getting drunk at nine hundred hours. I’m still your best friend.” Lucy moved the armrest that was between them so she could nudge Alex in the side with her elbow.

“Oh, yeah? You can’t tell me you haven’t been drunk this early on the way home?” Lucy pressing her lips together in silence gave her the answer. Alex's smile was smug.

“Don’t worry, I don’t blame you at all. If I had to deal with the General as much as you do I might never be sober again.” Lucy grabbed the drink from her hand, nearly spilling it over them as she put it to her own lips. 

“You already know about college age Lucy Lane. It might have been Law school but I wasn’t going to turn down a chance to get shit faced. I still graduated Summa cum laude” 

“I know, I know! I’ve heard it a thousand times.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“I would have loved to meet college-aged Lucy Lane. We would have been a force to be reckoned with. Who knows? Hanging out with you then maybe I would have avoided ending up in jail.”

“Which time?” Alex could see Lucy grinning around the cup in her hand. “Why do I always have to be the responsible one? Even in your “what if...” scenario I still have to be your conscience?” Lucy scoffed and Alex took back her drink. 

“Don’t complain like it bothers you, Luce. You’re the one who’s taken it upon yourself to clean up after my messes. You swoop in when I least expect it and try to put me back together again.”

“Okay, that’s true. It’s not like you don’t do the same thing, like after James...you were there and I didn’t ask. That’s what friends do, they are there for each other when shit hits the fan.”

“My sister-in-law thinks that you have real feelings for me?” Alex sputtered out without thinking about it. “I uhh set the record straight pretty fast.” 

“What? Feelings for you? 

Please!” Lucy almost choked on the rum at the suggestion. 

Yep, that’s what she thought it was ridiculous to think her best friend felt anything deeper for her. So why did she feel a little disappointed? Lucy had quickly brushed it aside. Maybe there was more to it after all. 

“Don’t act like it hasn’t crossed your mind. I’ve caught you looking at my ass...”

“It’s a nice ass. I’m not blind, Danvers.” Lucy handed her back her drink and sat back in her chair.

“I knew it!”

“Shut up! It’s not like I haven’t caught you gawking at my chest.”

“I have not! Okay...maybe once. ” Alex laughed, her face turning red. 

“You’re a useless lesbian, Alex.” Lucy bent down to grab a puzzle book and a pen out of her carry on,

“Thanks, you’re my favourite belligerent bisexual. So tiny and full of spite.” 

Lucy thwacked her in the arm with her puzzle book. 

“That’s just proving my point. Sudoku?”

“Yep, I bet I can finish one before you can.” Lucy ripped out a page and laid it on the tray table in front of Alex. 

“No way, you’re on!”

~

Alex was starting to lose her patience. They had been standing in baggage claim for far too long. She was starting to think they had lost her bag. Her own was the very last. Picking it up she set it down and popped up the handle. 

What happened next took Alex by surprise. Lucy gripped her by the shoulders, cutting off the space that had been between them. Her lips might have bruised with how hard Lucy had kissed her, it was out of nowhere. It took a beat for Alex to react, she leaned down to deepen the kiss. With ease her arm slid around Lucy’s waist, the other hand tangling in Lucy's hair. She noticed how Lucy's lips tasted like peppermint because of the gum she'd given her. A flush of heat rose to her cheeks, leaving her a little light headed. 

“What the h-?” Before she could say any more she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat behind her, then it all made sense. Lois had offered to come and pick them up but instead, it was General Lane that had greeted them. 

“Lucy. Agent Danvers." Lucy slunk around Alex, making herself taller on tiptoes so she could kiss her Father on the cheek. 

“Hi, Dad. What are you doing here? I thought my sister was coming for us?”

“I thought it would be a show of good faith if I picked you both up myself.” She could see Lucy press her lips together as she attempted to process his words. Was he playing at something?

“Hello General, that’s thoughtful of you, Sir.” Alex gave a tight smile and a slight nod of her head. She put her hand out to shake his and he met it with his own firm grip. Thank god she had the Military handshake down pat.

“Okay then...” The suspicion was evident in Lucy’s voice. “We have our bags, by all means, lead the way.” 

The car ride to the Lane household was full of awkward silence. Lucy switched on the radio, it was something upbeat to quell the tension a little. They talked about work it was neutral ground. The General might actually be trying to be nice instead of insufferable. 

“So, how long have the two of you been together?”

“Three Months,” They’d answered in unison, a little too well rehearsed. They both laughed a little. Lucy’s Father lifted their bags from the trunk of his car. 

“And this,” He put up a hand to gesture between them. “Is serious?”

“Gee Dad, you could at least wait until we’re in the house to start the interrogation...”

“Yes Sir, it’s serious...”

“There’s a pair of handcuffs in my room, you could use them to lock Alex to the radiator in your office for authenticity...” Alex muffled her laugh with her hand. The thought of another interrogation by one of the Lanes made her stomach knot. Lucy’s Father could give anyone nightmares. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time...” It was so unexpected and stated in such a deadpan manner that Alex was afraid he was telling the truth.

“And you wonder why I didn’t bring anyone home for years until I met James.”

“He’s a respectable young man...”

“Except for the fact that he was completely in love with someone else while I was ready to marry him...sorry Alex.” Lucy apologized under her breath. 

“No, it’s fine. That’s the truth...” 

They were saved by Clark coming up the steps behind them. He pulled Alex and Lucy into his arms at the same time hugging them a little too tight. Alex was immune to overly excited alien hugs, it didn't bother her. 

“Sorry Luce. How are two of my favourite women? Let me get your bags for you!”

~ 

“Well, we’re alive!” Alex exclaimed setting her bag next to Lucy’s in her room. 

“For now...let’s see how the rest of this trip goes before we celebrate.”

“Hey um…can I...can I ask you...about that...about that uh kiss?” She would have been lying if she’d said she hadn’t been thinking about it since it happened. 

“What about it?” Lucy was putting some of her things away into dresser drawers. 

“That was just for show right?” Alex bit her lip, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I saw my Father coming with that stern look on his face, I guess I panicked...”

“You panic kissed me?” Alex laughed. 

“We’re supposed to be together, remember?”

“Right, Right...”

“Don’t sound so disappointed, Al...”

“I’m not. Do you think we should you know, practice? To make sure it looks real?” She was aware she sounded like a frustrated teenager. Something about their kiss had stuck with her, the memory of it was warm, even hopeful. But this was Lucy Lane, her best friend. She wasn’t sure she was even ready to cross that line, with Lucy or anyone for that matter. 

She could see Lucy’s shoulders stiffen, then shake her head.

“"Sure, we'll make out before dinner." There was sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Very funny, Alex."

“I’m not...it wasn’t...I mean...” Alex watched as Lucy folded her arms but maintained a sturdy posture. Before she knew it Lucy was sitting next to her on the bed. Alex was hyper-aware of how their bodies touched. When they were around each other personal space had always gone out the window. Right now she wanted to scramble away. Part of her wished she could jump out the window to make her escape. Kara wouldn't be there to catch her. 

“What are you trying to say to me, Alex?” 

“I don’t know...” She shrugged. Words were stupid, abandoning her in the most inappropriate moments. Lucy rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and took her hand. 

“I get that you’re lonely, Alex. The holidays can be hard alone but you’re not actually alone, you do have me. I know you miss Maggie, so you might be confusing what you feel right now for having feelings for me.”

“You might be right, I’m sorry. ” Alex squeezed Lucy’s hand. “You’re too good to me sometimes.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I know we spend most of our time trading smart mouth quips and swearing to kick the other’s ass, but I do care."

"I care about you too."

~ 

Knowing each other so well got them through dinner with ease. It wasn’t a challenge to pretend they were together. The teasing, the looks they gave each other, they had a lot of stupid jokes only the two of them understood as well. She’d gotten them out of answering a few uneasy questions aimed their way as well. 

They had offered to take care of the dishes. Loading the dishwasher with what could fit in it and cleaning pots and pans. That was when she remembered the gift she’d brought for General Lane. She kissed Lucy’s cheek and ran upstairs to search in her bag. By the time she’d come back down Lucy’s Father was in his office on the phone. 

It felt awkward standing in the doorway. The bottle of alcohol behind her back holding it with both hands. The room was a typical old man study. There were volumes of old books she was sure he’d never read, a big brown leather chair. The desk he sat behind was huge and clunky, she was sure it was older than Lois. A lingering stench of cigars mixed with cologne. She was sure every Military man over the age of Sixty wore this exact one.

“Come in, I'll be with you in a minute.” He waved her in. 

She shuffled over and stopped in front of the desk. This felt too much like getting dragged to the principal's office for her liking. She took a deep breath and reminded herself how much she cared about Lucy, she wouldn’t be here pretending they were a couple in order to fight of the old dragon that was her Father if she hadn't. Alex set the bottle on his desk. 

 

She stood there with her hands clasped behind her back like a good solider. She picking out a spot behind him to focus her attention on. There were pictures of Lois and Lucy as young children and some from later in their lives. There were a lot of Lois’s articles framed which was a given because Lois was the Pulitzer prize winning child. She'd done so on more than one occasion. But she did spot copies of Lucy’s Law School certificates as well. She notated they were hanging at an equal height there was meaning in that that made her smile. 

“Do you Golf, Danvers?” Alex flinched back into reality. She hadn’t been ready for his booming voice to break her train of thought. 

“No. I mean yes, I have. J’onn has taken the DEO boys for a few rounds and I am their leader, Sir." There was room in a conversation like this in a casual setting for a wee bit of pride. "I’ve also been to the driving range.” She was trying hard not to babble, and to also control the nervousness in her voice. 

“Good, Good. This week end I’ll be taking Clark and a few close personal associates to the country club. You are welcome to come along if your schedule is free. I know hanging out with me isn't what you or Lucy would want to do on your vacation time but the offer is there. You can have a seat and relax.” He gestured toward the chair.

“Thank you for the offer, Sir. I’m not sure what I have on the agenda for this weekend, but I’ll be sure to let you know.” This was not how she thought any of this was going to go. She wasn't sure she'd done anything to make a good impression. Alex sat down and watched General Lane reach for the bottle she’d brought with her. She’d forgotten she didn’t actually have to impress him but she was glad she somehow had. 

“It wasn’t necessary for you to bring a peace offering, but this is very generous of you.” The General walked across the room to the alcohol cabinet to retrieve two glasses. She couldn’t help but feel like she was in a spy movie or a military flick.

“It’s the Holidays, Sir. I thought it would be appropriate, I’m glad you approve of it.” She watched him pour honey brown liquid into two old fashion glasses. He then slid it over to her side of the table without spilling a drop. 

“My Lucy seems happy, Danvers. I may have done my fair share of mucking up as a Father, but I’ve only ever had her best interest at heart. I know she could never see it that way, not when she was a little girl and not now. Despite what she thinks I do love her. I want you to know that if you are what makes Lucy happy then I can live with that. I’m far too old to have one of my Daughters resent and down right loathe me for the entirety of my remaining years.” 

Alex felt a swell of guilt rise and settle at the back of her throat. How was she supposed to tell him that it was all a big joke so he would leave Lucy alone? They’d expecting screaming, they expected ignorance. Neither of them had thought he’d...accept it without protest. She picked up her glass of rum, the burn on the way down was comforting. 

“She is happy, General. Lucy is my best friend. She has recently helped me through a rough break up, and has helped me through hardship in the past.” Come to think of it Lucy had been there for her from the start of their friendship. Even from the other side of the country Lucy was reliable and made the time for her when she could. She’d do anything for Lucy in return.

“My Daughter is very loyal and she has a lot to bring to the table.”

“She is, and she does. I respect the hell out of her. I would be lost without her. Lucy reminds me to go easy on myself, but at the same time she knows when I need a kick in the pants.” Alex laughed, setting the glass back down on the desk. “Lucy is an incredible woman. I love her very much, Sir. I’m lucky to have her.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Hearing herself say it aloud. 

“Thank you again for the bottle." He nodded at her. "You better go before Lucy thinks I’ve started the interrogation and she has to ask Clark for backup...”

Was that a Super joke? She couldn't hide her grin as she left.

~  
Coming out of the room relief washed over her. She was grateful that Lucy's Father had gone easy on her. She felt like he'd been genuine enough about it. Alex scaled the stairs to find Lucy who was pacing in her room. 

"Hey, short stack." Alex laughed because Lucy had run right into her. 

"You're alive! What happened?" Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her tight. "I thought we'd lost you and I'd need reinforcements."

"I am. He was nice to me, Luce."

"What do you mean by "nice?"

"He thinks I make you happy. He thinks we're in love and he said he accepts that. That he's too old to keep on butting heads with you over your life decisions. He wants peace, I believe him. We had a glass of rum each and he invited me to the Country Club for Golf with Clark and his associates as he put it."

"What? You can't be serious?" Lucy backed up a little in shock. She sank down to sit on her bed.

"He said he loves you and has only ever had your best interest at heart: even if you've never seen it that way. I felt guilty that we're only pretending to be together I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"If I knew all I had to do was bring you home I would have done it a long fucking time ago! I can't believe this..." Lucy folded her arms, lips pressed together in thought.

"I know he's always given you a hard time, it's the whole reason I came, but you should talk to him yourself. It sounds like he's done fighting you on your personal life."

"And what do I say, exactly? Gee, thanks for respecting my decision in a partner. A topic which you've never had any say in, Dad. Oh, by the way, Alex and I aren't actually together. That will go over really well when he's apparently already accepted you as part of the family? which I seriously doubt..."

Alex crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed with Lucy. 

"Tell him you're grateful he's trying to change, and you understand it won't be easy. Tell him you're happy with me, tell him how much you love me."

"But..."

"But nothing! Because I'm in love with you, stupid."

"Alex..."

"I didn't know this was an option for us before, then I fell in love with someone else. But, I'm never going to get another chance at love if I don't take one."

"You're serious? All this kissing, hand-holding, pretending we're together hasn't confused you?" 

"I'm serious. No, I'm not confused...can you admit you love me, too?" Alex laughed. "You don't always have to be the tough one, Luce. Not with me."

"I thought, I thought for sure I'd lost my chance...but here you are saying what I've wanted you to say to me for so long." Lucy had looked away when she admitted it. 

"Oh, Lucy..." It was Alex who kissed Lucy this time. Cupping her cheek, she wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist to draw her closer. It wasn't in a panic, or for show while others were looking. It was slow and tender, it felt like something long overdue.

"I love you, Agent Dumbass."


End file.
